Periódico
El''' Periódico''' aparece en el episodio "Te Recuerdo". Marceline lo usa para tratar de convencer al Rey Helado sobre su pasado, aunque éste continúa sin creerlo después de haberlo leído. Aspecto Se trata del recorte de un periódico de antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones. Aparece una fotografía de Simon Petrikov (Rey Helado) saliendo de un coche con el Enchiridion bajo el brazo. También se puede ver a Betty sentada al lado del asiento del conductor. Texto En el episodio es muy difícil leer el texto completo, debido a que muchas palabras aparecen fuera del alcance de la cámara, o están tapadas por las palabras sobrescritas (más información abajo). Sin embargo, Adam Muto reveló en su Formspring el texto completo, a excepción de una palabra que está marcada como "palabra oscurecida" dando a entender que el tiempo la ha dejado ilegible. El texto dice: Simon Petrikov descubre un antiguo tesoro. Hombre tonto vuelve de una expedición con descubrimiento marginalmente excitante. Por Bruce Guese, Universidad Andersonian. Fue una mañana fresca la que saludó al pequeño grupo de periodistas ebrios y palomas curiosas. La improvisada conferencia de prensa fue convocada por el profesor de arqueología y bon vivant*, Simon Petrikov. Tal vez recuerdas a Petrikov de esa cosa en Fatu Hiva. Bueno, ese tipo está de vuelta de su última expedición en Hindu Kush o donde sea. Con mucha pompa y circunstancia, Petrikov dio a conocer la pieza más importante de la excavación ante un público absorto. Resulta que sólo era un libro. Un manual encuadernado en piel de aspecto andrajoso, cuyo título Petrikiov ha traducido como "El Enchiridion". La portada, en el relieve de la cual todavía se percibía vida y que estaba adornada con una variedad de gemas, era agradable de ver. (texto bajo la foto) Simon Petrikov desvela su último descubrimiento ante el Museo de historia (palabra oscurecida). Bon Vivant*: Termino francés (buen vividor). Se usa para referirse a aquella persona bohemia y que cultiva la elegancia y la extravagancia la vestir, a parte de disfrutar de la buena comida y bebida. Palabras sobrescritas Encima del periódico se pueden observar varias anotaciones hechas por el Rey Helado. La mayoría de ellas son parte de la letra de ¡Oh, Dulce Princesa!. Dichas anotaciones son: #Someone or anyone (alguien o cualquiera). #Pretty much anyone (prácticamente cualquier persona) #.La nota la menor (Am) forma parte del final de la misma canción. #I'm also working on my (peks) pecs. (Estoy trabajando en mis <> pectorales). La palabra "peks" aparece tachada ya que lo escribió mal. #Hey, Princess, did you get my text? (Oye princesa, recibiste mi texto?). Curiosidades *El redactor del periódico trabaja en la "Universidad Andesonian", una universidad real que se encuentra en Glasgow, Escocia. **También aparecen dos lugares reales: Fatu Hiva, una isla del océano pacífico, y Hindu Kush, un macizo montañoso de Asia situado al noreste de Pakistán, donde se descubrió el Enchiridion. *En el Storyboard, en la foto aparece Simon Petrikov cubierto de oro, joyas y con la corona puesta. El Enchiridion no aparece. Galería his 11.jpg|El periódico original en el Storyboard del episodio Vlcsnap2013-09-24-15h09m37s78.png| Marceline sosteniendo el Periódico Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Objetos Del Mundo Real Categoría:Medios de Comunicación